


Drabbles in the Shadows

by sidana



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: For a PdS monthly drabble challengeTheme: shadows





	Drabbles in the Shadows

Disclaimer- not my characters, not my universe. I'll put everyone back when I'm done playing with them  
Team- Go DM!

***************  
Richard- 

It wasn’t so much the human trying to keep the wolf at bay as it was the science teacher trying to view the lunar eclipse through biologically human eyes for a change. Since he had taken astronomy last year for his physics minor, Richard had taken an interest in the night sky.

As the others began to shift around him, he still held his beast back as best he could until the Earth’s shadow seemed to erase half the moon from the sky. Then with the rest of the moon gone red, he threw his skin off and went hunting.

***************

Despite others’ opinions to the contrary, Jason really did have a strong sense of self-preservation. That’s why he waited to ask until Asher had that post-feeding glow going on.

“I’ve got a totally professional question for you. And I’m hoping you don’t get mad at me for asking but…”

“What is it, Jason?”

“You know how you’re really good at using both light and shadows to make yourself look your best wherever you are? Can you show us guys at the club how to do that too?”

And that was how Asher added Lighting Director for Guilty Pleasures to his job description.

****************

“Squirrel in the transformer, and another hour before the power’s back on,” Zebrowski said, walking into the squad room, lit flashlight in hand. The emergency lights sucked in this part of the building.

“Poor squirrel,” Reynolds said.

“You could get Blake to go do some zombie squirrel deal,” Merloni said, sticking his hand in the flashlight beam and bending his fingers into a shadow puppet that moved mechanically through the light.

“Do a vampire now,”

“No! Sunlight! Aargh!” Merloni quickly choreographed that scene.

Zebrowski laughed with the rest. With everything RPIT dealt with, you blew off steam however you could.

*******************

Garment bag slung over his shoulder, Edward followed a dozen other businessmen through the lobby of the St. Louis Hyatt. At the desk, he flirted with the pretty clerk there, and passed his garment bag and small suitcase along to the bellhop, just like the businessmen did. The suitcase was the right size and weight to contain salesman’s samples, though it held much different items.

For all that he considered himself to be a person of the shadows, frequently the best place to hide from those who would seek him was in the daylight in the middle of an anonymous horde.

******************

Larry checked his hair in the car mirror one last time. Maybe he should have gotten a buzz cut instead of trying to keep knocking the mess back with gel. Maybe it was silly to worry so much, but he wanted to make a good first impression on his job-shadowing assignment. They always told him that it could lead to an internship which could lead to a permanent job when he graduated from school.

Deciding he had no time left to overthink first impressions, he walked toward the door and his appointment with Manny Rodriguez of his hopefully future employer, Animators,Inc.


End file.
